


You're the Omega I Want

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [5]
Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Alpha Kenickie, Alpha Sandy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Rizzo, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Danny, Work In Progress, beta frenchy, written in text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Sandy:</strong> I met him during da summer wen we went on vay kay. Danny is just the sweetest thing :3</p><p><strong>Rizzo:</strong> Plz tell me ur not talking bout Danny ZUKO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 22

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

August 31, 3:35 pm  
 **Rizzo:** Did u c wht happnd at lunch 2day? LMFAO

**Sandy:** Thr wz nothn funny bout it. How culd kenickie embarrass danny lik tht

**Rizzo:** O cum on girlie. U saw how Danny gt n his face & wz yelln at him. His ALPHA

**Sandy:** Well obviously, kenickie said sumthn he shuldnt hve. & I wuldnt hve calld him a whore. Tht wz just cruel

  **Rizzo:** Yeah, I agre w/ u thr. Especially since kenickie passes him ‘round lik a blunt

**Sandy:** XACTLY!! D< I mean he wz cryn, tht ass made MY omega cry. T.T I hate kenickie -_-+

**Rizzo:** *Rolls eyes* hes not ur omega

**Rizzo:** but we dnt no the whole s2ry eithr

**Sandy:** Do we rlly need it 2 c wats gon on

**Rizzo:** *says sadly* no

**Rizzo:** hey, ur omega is w/ the rest of the thunderbirds down the st. at hardees

**Sandy:** okay?

**Rizzo:** mayb we can go down thr and say hi

**Sandy:** because????

**Rizzo:** *Buries head n hands and screams* how r u supposd 2 wn his <3 over w/o evr tlkn 2 him

**Sandy:** OHHH *slaps self n face* okay, lets go :) :D

August 31, 10:30 pm  
 **Sandy:** Tht wnt way bttr thn xpectd *cheers*

**Rizzo:** yes it did, still culd hve gone bttr had u not ben damn near safemode

**Sandy:** whtevr. Did u c me tlk 2 him *does happy dance* ^.^

**Rizzo:** did u c kenickie glare at u

**Sandy:** did u c me not care

**Rizzo:** *GROANS* R u rlly going 2 get n a claim fite ovr a … nice respectable omega

**Sandy:** *glares* ur damn rite a nice respectable omega  & yes, if need b I will

**Rizzo:** N tht case u need 2 hit the gym w me cuz as of rite now… u wuld gt ur az beat

**Sandy:** -____-  yeah, yeah, I no I need 2 hit the gym

**Rizzo:** Gud, so ill c u n the school gym directly after school 2morow?

**Sandy:** -.- fine, fine. Nite Rizzo

**Rizzo:** Nite Girlie

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
